I'm a Mistake
by Rock Mint Swirl 22
Summary: Iris Gem thinks she shouldn't have been born, it's mostly because her cutie mark is a cracked gem, and cause she's always messing up. Her mom (Water Lily) doesn't know how to cheer her up, she goes to Mango Dust for help. Mango does what she can, but also thinks it's time for Water Lily to tell Iris the story of her birth. I don't own MLP. All characters are OCs. Swirlspot's Story!
1. I'm a Defect!

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm here with a MLP: FIM story! All OCs, and all are mine! Hope you guys enjoy! ~ Swirlspot**

 **MLP-MLP-MLP**

Iris Gem runs into her house then up to her room, sobbing into her pillow, her mom walked in, "Iris, are you okay darling?" She asked.

Still shaken up from what just happen, Iris said, "Ye- Yes, I'm fine" Iris couldn't take it anymore, "GET OUT MOM!" She yelled then blasted magic at her.

Water Lily made a shield with her magic to stop the royal blue magic blast Iris had made, "Iris, what's wrong? You can tell me"

Water Lily made her way to Iris' bed, then sat down and started stroking her mane, "I- I'm sorry for blasting you magic. I'm just so mad!" Iris said, and then started sobbing again.

"It's okay, but why are you mad?" Water Lily asked her daughter.

"Some- Somepony said I was a mistake, that I should have never been born" Iris stopped to think, "But you know what mom? They're right! I'm just a defect, a mistake, something that should have never happened!" Iris continues to cry into her pillow.

"No, you're not Iris, you're a gem. You are a miracle, a great gift to me and your father, you are amazing! Not a mistake or a defect" Water Lily said to her, "Who was this pony anyway?"

"I don't know them, I guess they just saw me crash into Razzle Berry four times" Iris said after she finished crying.

Water Lily left Iris alone after that, she needed time to think, Lily also wanted to lecture this pony about bullying. But she had no clue who this pony was, or why they were being mean to Iris Gem.

 **MLP-MLP-MLP**

 **A/N: What do you think? Leave a review down below ~ Swirlspot**


	2. I Need Your Help Mango

**A/N: You guys get two chapters today, soak that up, it won't happen often. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! R &R! ~ Swirlspot**

 **MLP-MLP-MLP**

Water Lily decided to go to Mango for help; she had no clue what to say to Iris that could cheer her up. And coming from Water Lily, the hailer of the element of cheer, it meant a lot. Mango also had seven kids, she knew exactly what to do when one of her kids were upset.

Lily decided to go to Mango's house first, and see if she was there. She knocked on the door, and was greeted by Racing Stripes, "Hi Lil, what brings you here today? I'm assuming you want to visit your nieces and nephews"

"No, I'm not. I'm looking for Mango, is she here?" Lily asked.

"No, she's not" Racing said, "She went to the hospital"

"Why'd she go there? Is she hurt!?" Lily asked her brother.

"I don't know, and no she's not hurt" Racing told her, "That's all I know"

"Okay, see you later!" Lily said, then she and Raring high fived.

Lily made her way to the hospital; she still wanted to know why Mango was there. She walked up to the front desk, and then asked the receptionist, "Is Mango Dust here?"

"Yes, but you can't see her. Right now she's getting her pregnancy test done" The receptionist told Water Lily.

Water Lily wasn't surprised, Mango wanted a lot of kids, if she was pregnant she would have eight, but to Mango that still wasn't enough, "I can wait"

Water Lily waited, and waited, and waited, until she saw Mango walk into the waiting room with a big smile on her face. Water Lily assumed she was pregnant, "Hey Mango!"

Mango stopped in mid step, "Water Lily? What are you doing here? You don't know do you!?"

"Yes, I do: You're pregnant! I'm so happy for you!" Water Lily said, and then hugged her sister-in-law.

"Thank you, but how'd you find out?"

"I was looking for you, Racing said you came here, and the receptionist said you were getting a pregnancy test done" Lily explained.

"That makes sense" Mango said, "Why were you looking for me?"

"Iris is upset; she thinks she's just a mistake, a defect, something that will never be complete" Lily told Mango, "Since you have seven kids: one on the way, and Iris' aunt, I figured you'd be able to help"

"I can try, but why is she upset?" Mango asked.

"Somepony said she was a mistake, she also said it herself" Lily said to Mango, "I think Iris, and that pony said that because her cutie mark is a cracked gem, kinda like a defect"

"Well I don't know if I will be much help, but I'll try for my niece and for you"

"Let's go then, she was upset when I left, I don't know how long she'll last on her own"

"Isn't Lucky there?" Mango asked.

"No, he went on a trip with his brothers" Lily explained.

"Okay that makes sense, let's go!"

 **MLP-MLP-MLP**

 **A/N: Next chappie will be up tomorrow! See ya then! Don't forget to review ~ Swirlspot**


	3. It's Time to Tell Iris

Mango walked into Iris' room, "Iris? Are you okay? It's me, you aunty Mango"

Iris was lying on her bed, "Aun-Aunty Mango? Are you alone?" Iris asked, still shaken up, "I don't want to see my siblings, or parents"

"I'm alone, your mom wanted me to talk to you" Mango said, as she made her way to Iris' bed, "She told me what's going on with you, I'm sorry, but I do understand"

"But how would you understand? You have a great life; you're a princess, a mom of seven, and the element of leadership. Why would you understand?" Iris said.

"Eight, I'm going to have eight kids, but not for a while" Mango said to her niece, "Do you have any idea how hard my life was?"

"No"

Mango knew she would tell somepony this someday, but she didn't think she would tell it to her niece, "I've never told this to anyone else, not even my husband, but after me, you mom, my friends, and your uncle found out we were the elements, I was devastated" Mango explained, "Every time we went on an adventure, every time someone got hurt, I always put it on my shoulders, I felt like it was my fault" Mango continued, "I created the elements, the elements are what caused all the injuries, I never got over it, and I never will"

"But it's not your fault, it's the ponies who hurt them fault" Iris said, trying to comfort her aunt.

Mango was on the verge of tears, "But if I never created the elements, none of it would have happened" Mango told her, "But, it's the same with you, you were meant to be born, you're are not a mistake"

Iris was crying, Mango got closer to her, then hugged her, "But how do you explain my cutie mark, it's a cracked gem, a defect, like me" Iris said to her aunt.

"You are not defective Iris, you are a wonderful gift" Mango said to her.

"But I am not, I shouldn't be here right now, I shouldn't exist"

"Do know the story of how you were born?" Mango asked Iris.

"No, I don't" Iris responded.

Mango left Iris alone after this, she needed time alone. But Mango was also surprised Iris never knew how she was born, that was one of the happiest days of her life, Mango would never forget it.

Mango found Lily, "You need to tell her to story of her birth, Lily, and you should've a long time ago"

"It's too soon Mango, I have to wait" Lily responded.

"You don't have wait, you have to tell Iris, then she would understand" Mango told her sister-in-law.

"I'm not sure" Water Lily said.

"You will be soon, but for now, maybe we can get Racing Stripes to talk to her, or Cloud Heart" 

"We can try" Water Lily said to Mango, then Mango Dust went to get Racing Stripes, and Water Lily went to get Cloud Heart. 

_To be continued….._


End file.
